


"The night, the world, the wind spin out their destiny."

by Lenka



Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenka/pseuds/Lenka
Summary: Without you, I am your dream.Only that, and that is all.—Soonyoung tugged once.His red string tensed a bit.





	"The night, the world, the wind spin out their destiny."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the fourth fic for my compilation of short stories I wrote in Twitter. I hope there is no heavy mistake since this is not beta-ed as always. Title is from Pablo Neruda's One Hundred Love Sonnets: LXXXI. Please enjoy.

Soonyoung tugged once.

His red string tensed a bit.

Soonyoung tugged twice.

His red string tensed more.

The 15 year old boy then grinned playfully.

He tugged once again, for the last time.

His red string snapped.

Panic spread throughout his whole being immediately. Then fear, wasted no time to creep along his spine. Then an unpleasant feeling of nausea swelled up from within. He clasped a hand to cover his mouth, preventing to vomit right there and then, on the corridor of his school. Sadness washed him away in a heavy stream.

Drops of tears started to fall as he kneeled hopelessly on the floor, desperately trying to gather his loose red string which scattered away all over the place. Crouching down pitifully, he hugged it with all his heart, praying to go back in time when it hadn’t come undone.

“ ** _YOU IDIOT!_** ”

A pause.

Blinking rapidly through tears, Soonyoung looked up. He saw a boy with disheveled dark locks, big round glasses, and wild eyes imitating his own panic. The boy’s chest was heaving up and down as he tried to steady his breath. He ignored the beads of sweat forming on his temple.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! YOU ALMOST MAKE US WON’T MEET!!”

The boy didn’t give him any mercy with his harsh words. He hurriedly stepped forward to close the adequate space lingered between them. Soonyoung, merely staring with his still teary eyes, did exactly nothing when the boy also kneeled in front him.

“I had to run from my school five blocks from here to chase that _goddamn_ string before it disappears ‘cos _you_ pull it away! Are you out of your _fucking_ mind?!”

The boy was fuming with anger.They sat facing each other on the floor. Their proximity was too close for two strangers, but it was strangely comfortable.

“It led you to…m-me?” Soonyoung sobbed.

“Well, apparently so…,” he shrugged. “What are you crying so ugly for…”

“B-because— _hic_ —I thought I wouldn’t be able to meet you forever…,” Soonyoung shut his eyes tightly, jerking even more tears to trickle down his cheeks. His nose was runny. He cast his eyes down to hide his messy face.

Little did Soonyoung knew, there was a sudden tug inside the other boy’s heart. He smiled faintly, anger vaporized completely into thin air, and he leaned in to kiss the top of Soonyoung’s head as gentle as the spring wind.

“But I’m here with you,” a whisper was heard. “So don’t cry…”

“Ung,“ Soonyoung nodded weakly. His hands were busy wiping the tears away. He looked up, shooting an adorable smile towards the boy. “Thank you for chasing our red string.”

The boy, upon hearing this, laughed a little. “Just don’t do anything stupid again, okay?” he, too, smiled at Soonyoung.

They shared an intimate stare. Despite this was their first time meeting with each other, there occurred a weird longing radiating from their eyes. Feelings that only a couple of soulmate could understand. A beautiful awkwardness. Both their hearts beat in delight, as if their hearts were jumping in joy, telling their owners in fervor, ‘ _this is it!_ ’

Eyes still got caught, mesmerized by the handsome sight before him, Soonyoung breathed.

“I’m Kwon Soonyoung, 9th grade.”

The boy whispered back, gathering his breath that was somehow lost for a moment by the intense gaze they shared.

“Jeon Wonwoo, 9th grade.”

Around their feet, the red string of fate tangled into a pool of mess. A jumble of loose string. Not connected. Had torn apart.

But Soonyoung and Wonwoo just sat there, happily getting lost in each other’s eyes.

And then, they smiled.

They had fallen in love.


End file.
